


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 3 - Drunk Texts - Beca, The Honest Drunk

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, Drunk Texting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 3 - Drunk Texts - Beca, The Honest Drunk

Chloe was relaxing and watching Netflix one Saturday night when she got a text from her roommate and best friend, Beca.

_B: mcan you come picck me up?_

Chloe laughed. Drunk texts from Beca were a rarity.

_C: Why?  
_ _B: uber enxviesep  
_ _C: How bad is the upcharge?  
_ _B: ai don't fuceking know.  
_ _B: ta lpot_

It took her a beat to figure out that Beca was saying it was a lot. Uber was pretty expensive on Saturday nights.

_C: Okay. Where are you?  
_ _B: at fmy owrk party  
_ _C: I know that. What’s the address?  
_ _B: eno idae_

Chloe was glad they’d connected their Apple ID’s, just for emergencies. She checked and saw the address where it said Beca’s phone was located.

_C: I found you. I’ll be there as soon as I can.  
_ _B: thpank ymou_

Chloe chuckled as she got into her car. Beca hated work parties, but, as a budding music producer, she had to go to them to get her name out there. Her boss was convinced that she’d meet the right person.

Every time Beca went to one of these parties, she’d end up drinking a bit to calm her nerves. Usually, she kept the drinking to a bare minimum, but then there were nights like this one where the alcohol got away from her. It usually happened when she felt especially anxious and/or the drinks were stronger than she’d thought.

The text message alert went off as she drove, and Chloe giggled as her car tried to read the drunk ramblings of her best friend.

_B: ri lozve yoyu chloe  
_ _B: likce regally  
_ _B: hand you hovae nice borobs  
_ _B: im a bomob mabn  
_ _B: boorbs  
_ _B: dwnimat  
_ _B: ybou know dwhat i meaen_

Chloe waited until she’d stopped at a red light to read what had actually been typed, and she nearly snorted when she laughed at Beca’s attempt to type the word “boobs.”

When she finally arrived at the party, she found Beca waiting for her outside.

“Thanks,” said Beca, stumbling as she walked to the car.

“Careful, there,” said Chloe, getting out of the car to grab her. She really didn’t want Beca to fall and hurt herself.

“You’re...you’re…” Beca trailed off.

“I’m…?” asked Chloe, raising an eyebrow.

“Good,” said Beca.

“I’m good,” said Chloe.

“Yup,” said Beca, shooting her a lopsided grin.

“Let’s get you home,” said Chloe.

She glanced over at Beca at the first red light.

“Beca, what are you doing?” she asked, noticing her friend was eyeing her chest.

“I like your boobs,” she said.

“Ummm...thanks?”

“Yeah,” said Beca, sighing.

After a few more minutes, Beca spoke again.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, Beca, I know,” said Chloe.

“No, you don’t,” said Beca, vigorously shaking her head. “I _love_ you. And not just your boobs.”

Chloe shook her head. “Okay, you drunkard.”

Beca fell asleep shortly after that, and Chloe had to wake her up when they pulled up in front of their apartment building.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“You’re so good.”

“Let’s get you to your room, Beca.”

Chloe led her to her room. Beca flopped down on her bed. “I sleep here,” she said.

“Maybe you should take your shoes off first.”

Beca made the slightest effort to reach her feet. “No. Too far.”

“Can I?”

Beca nodded, and Chloe removed the girl’s shoes for her. She let Beca sleep in her clothes, figuring that actually undressing the girl was going a bit too far.

She put a glass of water, a small bottle of Cherry Glacier Gatorade (Beca’s favorite), and two pain reliever pills on Beca’s nightstand before shutting off the light and closing the bedroom door.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe got up and decided she wanted waffles for breakfast. She was pouring the batter into the waffle iron when she heard Beca pad into the kitchen, hair mussed and still wearing the clothes she’d worn the previous evening.

“Morning, Beca.”

“Coffee,” Beca groaned.

Chloe poured her a cup. “How you are feeling?”

Beca mumbled something unintelligible.

The timer on the waffle iron beeped, and Chloe put a waffle on the plate. “Here you go,” she said.

Beca mumbled her thanks and dug in. After a few bites of her waffle and about half of a cup of coffee, she finally said, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like the waffle.”

“Yeah, I do. But thanks for the Gatorade, the water, and the pills,” said Beca. “By the way, do you know how I got home last night?”

Chloe laughed. “I picked you up after you texted me.”

“Oh.”

“How was the party?”

“Scary,” said Beca. “A lot of people. I guess I got a little too much ‘liquid courage.’”

“I’ll say,” said Chloe, winking.

“Why the wink, Beale?”

“No reason.”

“I’m not buying that for one second.”

“Look at your text history.”

Beca grabbed her phone, and Chloe saw Beca’s face turn a million shades of red as she looked through her texts. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you mean what you wrote?” asked Chloe, trying to sound calm, but certain her face betrayed her.

“I…”

“It’s...it’s okay if you didn’t. Just...you told me the same thing when I picked you up.”

Beca muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?”

Beca hid her face in her hands as said, “Being an honest drunk sucks.”

“So...you meant what you said?”

“You do have a nice set of tits.”

“Beca!”

“Well, you do,” said Beca. She turned serious. “But, yeah. I...I love you, or, at least, I think I do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Beca, looking more vulnerable than Chloe had ever seen. “Is it okay if--”

Chloe walked over to Beca, turned her chair to face her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Beca broke out into a smile. “I guess I don’t have to say the rest of that sentence.”

“You don’t,” said Chloe. “I feel the same way about you.”

“I never thought I’d say it, but I’m so glad I am an honest drunk!”


End file.
